Masquerade
by xzerox195
Summary: Two opposing kingdoms and a mysterious red stone that divides them. When two strangers meet at a masked ball what fate awaits for them?
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade

By:xzerox195

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing

Chapter 1

The first snowflake of winter is said to hold a special power. To obtain this power all one must do is catch it in the palm of their hand. It was on this night, that the first snowflake of winter had decided to fall but unbeknownst to all, this particular snowflake was on a mission. As the first cold blast of winter gently blew across the land the little snowflake saw someone who was in need of its power; and so it tossed and turned in the frosty night air searching tirelessly until finally it found who it was looking for. Standing outside on a balcony sat a girl who looked to be no more than 18. She had long honey blond hair that fell down past her shoulders and was wearing a beautiful silk dress that fitted her well down to her waist, and then fell down gracefully in elegant slopes to the floor. The winter moon shone in her deep blue eyes as she stared up at the sky and her red lips were chapped from the cold night air. The rest of her face however, was covered by a silver mask that made her brilliant eyes stand out even more against the cold dark winter night. The wind died down and the snowflake gradually fell toward earth its mission almost complete.

* * *

Relena Peacecraft sat outside on the balcony staring up into the winter sky. She sighed inwardly to herself as she turned her attention toward the masked ball going on inside. It wasn't that she was having a bad time or anything, it was just that she wasn't feeling in the party mood. There were so many things to do and worry about she just didn't know how she could put it all aside and truly enjoy herself. Her kingdom had been at war since very long ago with the surrounding kingdoms. The masked ball was being held by Quatre Winner, a kindly wizard who all the kingdoms held some sort of debt and gratitude to. To ensure all the neighboring kingdoms could attend the ball without worry of fighting; Quatre had put a seal over his home to prevent all those with ill intent from coming in and also a seal that prevented anyone from giving away their identities. It was also required that a mask was to be worn at all times to further prevent others from finding your identity. It was an attempt to bring everyone away from the fighting and sorrow so that they could enjoy an evening in peace.

The fighting had all started very long ago when a brilliant red stone had fallen from the sky. On that day the sky was alight with a red glow, until it came to rest in the mountains. A prophecy spread soon after, that anyone who possessed that stone would hold great power and their greatest wishes would be fulfilled. This soon led to many people fighting and killing one another until finally, entire kingdoms were involved. There were some like Quatre who found no interest in the stone but Relena's people feared the stone and would stop at nothing to ensure they had it. She personally was tired of all the fighting and the wars but she had no choice. Everyone else, including her father, were obsessive over obtaining the stone. But even now, centuries later, fighting over the stone still existed and everyone lived in fear of which kingdom would gain that power.

The sound of a horse carriage pulling up to the mansion awoke her from her thoughts. She turned once again to look at the sky and she saw a single white snow flake falling toward her. She held out her hand and as it gently fell into her grasp. She smiled inwardly to herself as she closed her hand around it as it melted from her warmth. Winter was coming and she was lucky enough to have caught the first snowflake.

* * *

Inside the ball room couples danced and swayed to the music, others stood in corners conversing with one another about various topics, but one person stood alone in a dark corner oblivious to the activities around him. Heero Yuy wore a mask as dark as the night, his messy brown hair falling down over his face, and his mouth set into a grim frown. His dark blue eyes were intently focused on the ground, looking as if he was a million miles away. He sighed as he shifted to get more comfortable and looked out over the crowd with grim amusement. The only reason he had decided to come was because his friend Duo kept bugging him until he had finally agreed to come. What was he suppose to do at a masked ball, when he had never even danced with anyone before? The only thing he had known his whole life was war, and lately he had felt the need to find more purpose in his life then fighting day in and day out. If only that stone hadn't ever come into existence. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked over the crowd once more as they danced across the floor in their elegant dresses and robes. Suddenly feeling the need to have the cold night winter air on his face he walked out toward the balcony.

He opened the door and instantly, he felt his breath catch at the sight before him. Standing alone, leaning over the balcony, stood a beautiful girl who looked to be about his age. As she turned around Heero felt his heart jump at the sight of how beautiful she was.

Both stared at one another until Heero flinched and looked away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

"Not at all, I was actually just about to go back inside," Relena felt her cheeks turn red as she quickly replied.

He was so handsome and here she was standing out on the balcony catching a snowflake like a little kid, he must have thought she looked so silly standing there. Trying to look anywhere else but his face, she slowly moved away from the end of the balcony towards the door.

As she walked by Heero felt strange, almost as if he didn't want her to leave. What was wrong with him? Before he could stop himself he heard himself say "It's a lovely night" in a voice barely above a whisper. What was he doing he had never made an attempt to small talk why was he doing it now?

Relena was thoroughly shocked, here was a handsome guy attempting to make small talk with her. She froze in her steps and trying to keep her composure replied "Yes it is lovely out tonight. Winter is my favorite and it's rare that I get to go out and enjoy evenings like this."

"Me too I enjoy the cold and I too find my evenings spent indoors more often then not, It would seem we share a lot in common" Heero said wondering what this new emotion coursing through his body was.

A slow song started to play from inside as the orchestra slowed down the beat. An awkward silence fell over until Heero stepped forward and held out his hand surprising even himself and said, "Would you care to dance?"

Relena flushed, "I've never danced before, I wouldn't want to step on your feet."

"Nor have I" Heero said relieved that he wasn't the only one new to this. "But ill do my best to avoid your feet as long as you try to avoid mine."

Smiling Relena took his hand and they began to sway with the music. Time stood still as they held one, they danced in silence but it didn't feel awkward to either of them it. A cold gust of wind hit the balcony and unconsciously they moved closer together. Heero looked down at her, he didn't even know her name, he had only known her for maybe 5 minutes, but here he was and he felt as if he never wanted it to end. Relena too looked up into his eyes and felt her heart skip a beat at the intense way he was looking at her. When the dance ended they reluctantly let go of one another but still stood only a few feet away from each other.

They both looked up at each other at the same moment and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Duo Maxwell was fully enjoying himself at the party. He had long brown hair that went down to his waist that was put into a single long braid and bright violet eyes that always made it look like he was laughing. He wore a black mask with a black rope and cape. He had danced with almost every girl there and was pretty sure they had all fallen for his charm. Too bad Heero decided he didn't want to hang with him tonight. He still didn't know how he had managed to drag Heero out to this party but he had done it. That guy seriously needed to get out he was like an emotionless doll half the time. Speaking of which he hadn't seen his anti-social friend for a while. He started walking around the mansion checking all dark corners but found him no where. He was just about to start checking outside when a hand grabbed him on the shoulder. Turning around he saw it was his friend Trowa. He was quiet guy but a bit more social and extremely more laid back then Heero. He had green eyes but one was always covered by his long red hair that fell down far in front of his face.

"Hey what's up? Enjoying the party?" Duo instantly took on his happy cheerful mood but as he caught sight of Trowa's eye he could tell something was wrong.

"Where's Heero" Trowa said his tone confirming Duo's suspicion.

"I was just looking for him, what's wrong?" Duo said the cheerfulness in his voice gone.

"We need to find him now ill give you details later meet me out front when you find him ill have the horses ready to leave" and with that Trowa turned around and made a bee line for the front door. Duo started searching twice as hard as before if Trowa was in that much of a hurry something was extremely wrong.

* * *

Outside snow began to steadily fall as Heero and Relena conversed. Heero found it strange how easily he could talk to her and Relena too found it strange how she could be her real self around him and not have to pretend to be interested in what he was talking about or fake smile and laugh.

"It looks like winter is finally upon us" Relena said finally realizing the snow falling around them.

"Yes it would seem" Heero said he looked over at Relena and felt like his heart was going to burst out of his body, she looked heavenly staring up into the night sky with snow falling around her. He smiled to himself he had never had such a nice time with anyone before. He barely even talked to anyone and here he was having a whole conversation with her. Without even thinking he said, "Please tell me your name."

Relena felt her heart speed up, should she tell him? Was it okay? She had barely just met him, what would he think when he found out she was a princess? Looking anywhere but Heero's eyes she took a deep breath and regained her composure. "My name is?... My name?...." but she couldn't do it something inside her was holding her back. She looked up at Heero and saw hurt flash across his eyes and suddenly she realized the problem. "It's the seal Quatra put up, Its preventing me from telling you who I am."

The hurt quickly disappeared form Heero's eyes and was replaced by relief "I'm sorry I forgot all about the seal," Heero said embarrassed. "I've just never met someone like you before."

"Nor have I," She said smiling and her face turned a new shade of red. Suddenly getting an idea and feeling bold Relena quietly said, "Would you like to remove my mask?"

Heero looked into her eyes and felt himself get lost. He took a step forward and reached around her head but paused right before he was about to touch one of the ribbons that held her mask ?Are you sure?" Heero said feeling completely awkward about this but at the same time, it felt completely right. Relena looked up into his dark blue eyes and felt her smile broaden at him asking her for acceptance. "Of course."

Heero lightly touched one of the white silk ribbons holding her mask. He slowly started to pull the ribbon; he could feel himself holding his breath but at the same time felt completely calm and comfortable. All at once was the balcony door swung open and two things happened at once. Heero suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed and agitated at the sudden intrusion jumped back and looked at the ground trying to appear as nothing was going on. Relena, surprised at both Heero's sudden movement and the sound of the door let out a little scream but soon regained her composure and was now staring at her shoes having found a new fascination in them.

* * *

Duo who had been frantically searching the entire mansion sighed in relief as he caught a glimpse of Heero through the balcony window. As he opened the door he was about to yell out to his friend but froze as he saw the scene before him. Standing not 5 feet away from Heero was a beautiful girl and even more surprising was Heero blushing? Heero never blushed he barely even smiled! As Heero turned around to look at him and realized who it was, Duo instantly cringed. Receiving Heero's trademark death glare. He took a step back but quickly shook it off remembering what Trowa had said. "We need to leave ?..NOW" Duo said keeping his tone serious.

Heero realizing that something was wrong nodded and said "Give me a minute ill meet you out front" Duo obliged and quickly left the balcony to go help Trowa get the horses prepared to leave and to find out what was going on.

Heero felt torn. The way Duo had said "Now" meant something serious was going on, but on the other hand he didn't want to leave. For whatever reason he felt so comfortable and relaxed around this girl and he didn't even know who she was or even what her name was.

Heero turned around and faced Relena who was staring at him concern in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to leave," Heero said trying to make his voice sound as soft as possible.

Relena nodded and softly replied "I understand."

Heero walked up to her and embraced her. Both stood there for a moment relishing in each others touch. After what seemed like only a second Heero softly whispered into her ear. "I wish to meet you again."

Relena looked up into his eyes and smiled warmly, her heart skipping a beat. "As do I."

"Would you meet me two nights from now at the tree?" Heero asked looking out over the balcony and pointing toward a tree about a mile away from where they stood. It was a large white tree its branches bare from the fall it was said to have been there that had been there for centuries.

Relena nodded and whispered back "Until then," her heart breaking as both reluctantly stepped away from each other.

"Until then" Heero said in a half whisper. He knelt down and planted a soft kiss on her hand, then turned around and walked off the balcony. As he walked away, both felt their hearts breaking wishing that the night had never ended.

* * *

Authors Notes: I saw the movie Card Captor Sakura the part where her and Syaoran are doing the play and i thought itd be a cool story to write about. It was kinda a stretch to explain how they didnt know each other yet they were the prince and princess of enemy kingdoms and why they couldnt give each other their names. But it was fun to write about :-)

Thanks for reading I already have the story finished I'm just going through and editing it right now but I finished this section so I figured I'd just post it!

Please Read and Review even if its bad feedback Please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Masquerade

Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam wing

Chapter 2

Heero walked out the front door a scowl etched on his face. What could have possibly been so important as to drag him away from the party? And why was he complaining? Not to long ago he had dreaded even going, and now he was wishing he could stay. There was something about that girl he didn't know what but he just wanted to be in her presence. He looked up and caught sight of Duo and Trowa both holding onto their horses reins, both eager to leave. As Heero walked up he took his horse from Trowa and quickly mounted, he turned around and looked at the mansion for a moment. Taking a deep breath to clear his mind he turned around and dug his heels into his horse's side. The three riders shot out into the cold winter night.

After a while Heero turned to Trowa and finally asked "What is going on?"

Trowa turned and looked at Heero with the wind blowing in his face Heero could see both of his eyes, they held an and intensity that Heero had only seen a few times out of the long time he had known his comrade. "It's your Uncle.. He's dying."

* * *

Relena sat in her carriage watching the landscape roll by as her troupe made their way home. She shifted her gaze back over to her friends that were with her. One was her friend Hilde who was a little shorter then she was with short purple hair, and a smile that could make anyone laugh. Her blue eyes always sparkled in a way that could make you smile no matter what the circumstances. Sitting next to Hilde was Relena's other friend Catherine who was the taller then both she and Relena. She had short curly red hair and green eyes that always made her look like she was up to something. Both of them were laughing and talking about the dance. Hilde had apparently danced with a lot of guys and was telling Catherine how cute all of them were. Catherine would occasionally cut in and tell Hilde about a guy she had spent most of the night with, until he had unexpectedly had to leave. Both were oblivious to Relena but she didn't mind, she didn't feel like talking to them right now anyways.

As she turned her gaze back to the window she looked at the moon. Not to long ago she had been standing under that same moon with him. What was his name? Where was he from? Was he thinking about her now? And why did he have to leave so suddenly?

"Relena Hhheeelllllloooo you there?" Hilde said a smirk on her face. As Relena turned to face her friend she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry Hilde" Relena said a little embarrassed "What were you saying?"

Hilde smiled to herself it was rare that Relena would get lost in her own thoughts she always paid such careful attention to those around her. "We were talking about the dance did you dance with anyone a particular boy your not telling us about perhaps?"

Relena suddenly felt like she was going to burst she just couldn't hold her news in anymore "Yes!"

As the country side rolled by Relena told both her friends about what had happened. The dance, the way he spoke to her, how she had asked if he wanted to remove her mask, how he had asked permission if it was okay, and the most exciting thing of all he wanted to see her again.

When Relena had finished Hilde was beaming. "Relena I cant believe you lucked out and got a prince charming to fall for you. None of the guys I danced with asked me to meet up with them later."

Catherine however, felt skeptical about the whole thing. "How do you know he's not from an enemy kingdom Relena? He could be plotting to assassinate you when you show up to meet him."

Relena looked her in the eye almost insulted, "He wouldn't do that, plus Quatre put up the seal so if he was plotting something he wouldn't have been able to get into the party."

"Catherine is just worried about your safety she didn't mean to insult you Relena" Hilde said, stepping in to try to stop a fight from breaking out.

Relena's gaze softened "I'm sorry Catherine I didn't mean to get so offensive I guess I'm just a little off tonight"

Catherine smiled back at Relena. It was hard to stay mad at her, "I would be too if I met a guy like yours, so are you going to meet him?"

The rest of the trip the three girls spent plotting and fantasizing about the upcoming night when Relena would meet the mystery man.  


* * *

Far across the country side 3 riders rode up into a massive castle. As they came to a halt in front of the castle one of them emitted a high pitch whistle. Soon the great wood door opened allowing the three to ride in. As they rode into the center of the square they quickly dismounted and ran for the main building. Once inside the scene before them quickly unfolded.

Laying in his bed in the center of the room lay King Odin. Dressed in his finest robes and gasping for each breath, he lay in a state of being half alive, and half dead. People around him talked in hushed tones, knowing each breath he took could be his last. Heero walked up to the bed and knelt before his Uncle, the king slowly turned his head to look at his nephew. Not a word passed between them, the King just held out his hand and Heero took it in his. Heero knew what to do, on the Kings right hand sat a ring with a gem in it. Whoever wore this was ruler over his people. Heero slowly took off the ring and placed it on his own. With a nod the King turned his head to skyward and took in one final, last deep breath. King Odin of the Archer Kingdom was dead.

* * *

Relena awoke the next morning feeling as though she was in a dream. She all but skipped downstairs humming to herself, a smile permanently fixed to her face. Who would have thought last night could have gone so well. Not only did she meet someone, they were going to meet again. She skipped around the corner into the dinning chamber and was surprised to see her father had a visitor. They sat together at the head of the long table talking to one another, in hushed tones. On the table sat a large map of the surrounding area and other kingdoms. As she walked into the room her father looked up and gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning Relena, I trust you had an enjoyable time at the party.?" Her father said, his voice echoing through the hall.

Relena nodded back giving her father a smile. "Yes, we shall have to thank Quatre for his kindness."

"I'll be sure that is taken care of." The king said giving Relena a warm smile in return. "I apologize; I have not introduced you to my daughter yet have I, Sir Trieze?"

The man next to Relena stood up giving her a quick bow "It is a pleasure princess Relena."

"For me as well." Relena said giving him a small courtesy. She looked down at the table at the large map, battle plans had been drawn over it. "Your not going into battle again are you father?"

King Peacecraft looked up at his daughter his face stern. "I'm afraid so our enemy has recently had a great loss, and soon will be crowing their new king. This will give us the a good opportunity to strike."

"What kingdom are you going to be facing" Relena asked trying to sound brave, while inside she was worried already.

King Peacecraft looked at her grimly, "We will be attacking the Archer Kingdom."

* * *

After the death of the King a funeral had swiftly gone under way. Throughout the whole funeral Heero felt detached, the weight and responsibility he now had to hold finally beginning to hit him. He was the sole descendant to the throne, everyone else having long since died. King Odin had been a horrible ruler obsessed with power and wealth, but out of respect Heero had followed him without question dreading the day that he would have to take the throne. But soon after the funereal, chaos ensued. Everyone seemed intent on making his coronation one that would be talked about for years to come. People flowed constantly in and out of his chambers, measuring him for this or fitting him for that. Asking him where this should be hung or that be put. The list went on and on.

However the coronation was the last thing on his mind right now, he was more concerned about two things. One was how were the other kingdoms going to act after finding out about the kings death, and how was he going to get out of the kingdom to meet that girl the next night.

Sighing to himself, he stood up and walked over to the door once again to deal with the chaos going on outside. Almost immediately ten different people bombarded him with a million different things. After an hour of endless questions, he waved the last person off and went to find Duo.

He found him sparring with Trowa in the training grounds. Waving him over, Duo came over and gave a theatrical bown. "Your majesty how can I serve you"

Heero gave him a death glare, but instead of the normal insult he looked away and asked "Duo I need a favor."

* * *

Please Read and Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Chapter 3

Relena walked back into her room, her good mood ruined. She hated when her father went to war, fearing he would never come back. The Archer Kingdom was the strongest enemy they had, and an attack on them would involve great loss on both sides.

Trying to distract herself, Relena sat down and repeated her escape plan in her head. Hilde would be accompanying her to the meeting spot. And although her father going to war wasn't a good thing, it would be easier to escape the castle unnoticed while everyone was preoccupied preparing for war.

* * *

Time is truly a cruel enemy, as the two came to find. For it leaves us with the moments we wish would end, and steals with it the moments we wish would last forever. Relena spent most of her time in her room awaiting her escape to meet the boy from the previous night, but even with thoughts of the handsome boy filling her mind; she couldn't help but worry about the upcoming battle with her father. Heero spent his time trying to dodge the never ending groups of people setting up for the coronation, and learning his new role as king. However he often found himself staring out his window, thinking of a girl with long honey blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Until finally time allowed the night to come.

* * *

Heero silently slipped out of his chambers and into the horse stable, where he found Duo sitting. Heero walked over to his horse and gave him a gentle rub on his nose. Tonight he would see her, he felt something stir within him as he thought of her.

Duo walked up behind him, "Are you sure about this Heero? What if it's a trap?"

Heero just shrugged, he had expected this from Duo. It's the same thing he would've been thinking if he was on the other side of this.

He looked back at him "I trust her Duo, I'll be fine just make sure you leave the back door open when I return"

Duo sighed "Alright, at least I can say I tried"

Heero led his horse from the stable and gave Duo a silent nod of thanks as he walked out. Once outside he mounted his horse and urged the animal into a sprint. As the wind rushed past his face he smiled, soon he would see her.

* * *

Relena too, was making her way across the landscape to the white tree that she had promised to meet at. Behind her Hilde was making sure no one was following them. Both of them had been able to slip out with ease, Relena took in another deep breath to calm her fluttering heart.

She scanned the horizon once again and felt her heart leap when she saw the tree. Giving her horse a swift kick she picked up her pace. Behind her, Hilde slowed her mount to a halt. She had promised Relena she wouldn't interfere, and would stay back. Silently under her breath Hilde whispered

"Good luck Relena"

* * *

Little did either know that someone was watching over them. Up in his mansion, Quatra sat on his balcony watching as the two came closer to approaching the tree. Behind him, a lady walked in with long platinum blond hair. A smirk placed on her face as she approached behind him.

"Hello Dorothy" Quatre said without even glancing over his shoulder.

"Can't I come visit my husband?" Dorothy said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Quatra sighed. "Yes I would enjoy the company right now."

Hearing the sadness in his voice Dorothy came up to him, and looked over the balcony and saw the two coming up to the tree. "Are those the two?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"No, unfortunately all we can do now is simply watch." Quatra said with a sadness in his voice. "Its going to be a very painful night for the both of them." Quatra turned to Dorothy and she moved closer so that he could hold her, "But it must be done if there is ever going to be an end to this pointless war," he said.

Dorothy looked up into his eyes. He was always so caring and sympathetic towards people. It was one of the reasons why he had captured her heart.

Nudging him away from the balcony she said "Come. Let's go downstairs ill get you some tea."

Quatra looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile "That would be nice."

* * *

Heero arrived at the tree first. He got off his horse and left it roam around. He looked up at the pale white branches of the tree. Even in the dim moon light the tree was easily identifiable. His horse looked up and Heero turned to see a lone figure riding towards him. Again he felt something stir within him, and he couldn't help but smile at the feeling.

She rode up and Heero quickly ran over to help her get off her horse. She was radiant in the moon light, the mask from the night before gone, allowing Heero to see how beautiful she really was.

Relena blushed slightly at his gaze and couldnt help but admire his facial features. She had never felt such a feeling towards anyone, nor had anyone ever had such an effect on her. She accepted his hand and dismounted.

Relena smiled warmly at him, and without a word they slowly embraced one another.

"I feared you might not have come." Heero said breaking the silence.

Relena smiled to herself, although she had just met this man, she felt as tho everything was falling into place perfectly. She had never had such a strong feeling around anyone before, almost as if fate was pushing her more and more towards him.

"I feared the same" Relena replied pulling her head back to look him, "I must admit I was somewhat worried at first, but this all feels so right"

"Yes it does" Heero said feeling the meaning of her words.

Never before had he felt such a connection with anyone, all his life he had felt at war, but with her he finally felt at peace.

Heero put his forehead on hers and they both stared into each other eyes, the world around them melting away. Slowly they met in a blissful kiss. Relena felt like she was melting, and if it weren't for Heero holding her up, she might of collapsed. When they finally broke for air they stood for a while longer, just holding one another. Heero nudged her softly and they walked over to the tree hand in hand.

Both sat against the base of the tree entranced by one another. Relena smiled to herself wishing the night would last forever. For the first time in her life, the war was miles away and the worries she constantly faced had dissolved away. She suddenly realized she still did not know his name.

"Might i ask your name?" Relena said, feeling foolish for not having asked already.

Heero smiled warmly at her, "Yes, I am Heero Yuy of the Archer Kingdom."

Relena felt her heart drop as the name registered in her mind.

She immediately stood up, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. "What did you just say..?" She said, her voice shaky.

Heero stood looking at her, not sure of what was going on. He reached out to touch her but she pulled away.

She turned, her hands clenched, and a single tear falling from her eye. "You are the King of the neighboring kingdom I am fighting, I am Relena of the Peacecraft Kingdom"

Heero felt the world around him crash, he stood transfixed on the women before him. How could she be the princess of the kingdom that was the greatest enemy to him? Why had fate been so cruel as to put a false hope in the hearts of the two. He stood still, speechless with no idea of what to do. Relena turned around and slowly faced him.

"I need to leave?" She said her voice shaky and broken, as tears fell from her eyes. "Please forget everything about me"

Heero stepped forward, feeling his heart being wrenched apart. "I'm sorry but I can't do that I cant stop this feeling I have for you I....I.I love you.."

He had never loved anyone before, nor did he know what love was. But from the stories he heard and from those around them who claimed they loved someone, he knew that these feelings he was having for her, were of love.

Relena turned around not able to face him "I.. I............I cannot return these feelings I have for you, please, take me out of your heart..."

Relena, not able take it anymore, ran to her horse and took off into the night. A trail of tears streaming behind her.

Heero stood, his heart smashed into a million pieces, blowing away in the breeze around him. How could fate have been so cruel as to put the two of them together only to rip them apart. And worst of all how could he King of the Archer Kingdom still be in love with the princess of the Peacecraft Kingdom. He looked off into the distance and could still faintly make out the white shape of Relena riding swiftly away on the horizon. It was all he could do to stand, and not pursue her. Slowly he made his way over to his horse, every movement making him want to cry out in pain, as he slowly made his was back to the Archer Kingdom.

* * *

Hilde sat on her horse watching the stars above shine. She sighed in content at how beautiful they looked in the dark night sky. Suddenly she heard hoof falls quickly approaching. She looked up to see Relena speed past her . Hilde quickly turned her horse around and followed Relena back toward the Peacecraft Kingdom.

She finally caught up with Relena when they arrived at the Peacecraft Kingdom. Relena got off her horse and collapsed on the stable floor sobbing. Hilde quickly ran over to her.

"Relena what's wrong? what happened?" Hilde asked, shaking her.

Relena just looked at her, and crumbled into tears once more. Catherine walked in, and upon Relena on the floor, immediately ran over to her. She turned to Hilde silently asking her what had happened.

Hilde met her gaze "She rode past me after meeting that guy, she hasn't told me what happened."

Catherine nodded and turned to wrap her arms around Relena. "Ssshhh its okay Relena, just tell us what's wrong,"

Relena slowly began to calm down, her loud sobs quieting as she tried to breath.

Taking in a deep breath, she whispered, "I'm in love with the King of the Archer kingdom".

She broke down once again, her sobs louder then before. Hilde and Catherine looked at one another, lost on what they could do.

* * *

Authors Notes: I've gotten a few reviews already:). The story is already done I'm just going through and re-editing it. I'm going to try to post a new chapter every day, there's only 7 chapters total so I'm almost there. This is the scene from card captor sakura that inspired this story, I had to stretch and twist a few things but its been alot of fun to write.

As always please read and review, good or bad!

xzerox195


	4. Chapter 4

Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing

Chapter 4

Duo sat in the horse stables pacing. Heero hadn't been gone long, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Heero was strong and fast and one of the best swordsman he knew, but still, if this was a trap Heero didn't have a chance. Sighing in frustration Duo sat down and tried to calm his nerves.

Relief washed over him when he heard hoof falls in the distance. Duo let out a sigh of relief and felt his face go into a goofy grin as he walked towards the stable doors. Already his mind was forming the millions of questions he had about this girl Heero had gone out to meet, but as Heero got closer, Duo noticed something was wrong. Heero was pushing his horse to its limits, riding fast and hard, almost suicidal. Duo jumped out of the way as Heero sped into the stable. Heero brought his horse to a halt, mere inches from the far wall.

"Heero buddy, what's up?" Duo said running over.

Heero sat still just staring down, lost in his own thoughts.

"Heero come on say something" Duo said grabbing Heero's arm in an attempt to get his attention.

Heero slowly turned his head, and Duo froze at the expression in his eyes. Duo could instantly see the pain in his eyes, it was like Heero was screaming out in agony.

"Come on buddy lets get you inside," Duo pulled Heero off his horse, and pulled him up the stairs to his chambers.

It scared Duo at how Heero was acting, he had only seen him like this once before in his life. When Heero's parents had died, so long ago.

* * *

Heero awoke the next morning, his chest still throbbing from events of last night. All night he had kept waking up thinking about her. He got out of bed and splashed some water on his face. He cursed himself for still feeling this way, there was no way they could be together, it was illogical. He knew that he should hate her, that he should forget about her. They were both enemies, their kingdoms were rivals, but still he couldn't get his mind off of her. If it only stone didn't exist, then none of it would matter, there wouldn't be a reason for wars or hatred. Heero froze at the thought. If it weren't for the stone, there wouldn't be a reason any more. He felt his heart lift up at the thought.

* * *

Days came and went in a blur for Relena. She spent her time locked up in her chambers, crying herself to sleep. When she did come out, she plastered a smile on her face ensuring everyone she was fine, but inside she could feel herself dying. Whenever upcoming battle with the Archer Kingdom was mentioned, she would quickly excuse herself, only to fall apart miserably in a corner trying to put herself back together. Hilde and Catherine felt lost for their friend, yet all they could do was sit and try to comfort her as she cried.

At dinner one night, the King stood up, the hall instantly falling silent. He grimly looked around the table meeting everyone's gaze.

"My good people," His powerful voice emanating throughout the hall, "The Archer Kingdom will soon be holding a coronation, this will allow us the perfect opportunity to strike. I ask all of you, that you may follow me in this battle, that we may finally eliminate our greatest threat and rival. We shall begin final battle preparations tomorrow. I believe with all my heart that we may be victorious!"

The room collapsed into applause and chants for their King. Relena quickly ducked down, and ran out of the room clenching her heart. Tears pouring out of her eyes and streaming down her face. It was final; they were finally going to attack the Archer Kingdom, his kingdom, and all she could do was sit and cry. She didn't know if she hated herself more for having even met with him, or for worrying if he would survive the battle.

* * *

Quatre rode along the dirt road leading to the Archer Kingdom. He grimaced at the thought of what he must now face, but it was necessary. Long ago he knew the part he must play to end this pointless war. He had tried for years to find ways around making them suffer the way they had, and were suffering right now, but it was unavoidable. When the stone had fell that long time ago that was the words Quatre's old master had spoken in his dying breath, "Two will give up everything to save us all, two lovers from separate kingdoms, brought together by fate."

Quatre broke from his trance as he came up to the Archer Kingdom. He knew he couldn't do much, but he was going to do all he could for the two. He waved up to the guards and they hesitantly looked down at him. The guard ran off to go fetch one of the officers. It didn't surprise Quatre that they didn't let him in right away. While he was an ally to all the nations, he didn't stop by often.

Eventually the gate opened, and standing in the middle of the path was the man Quatre recognized as Trowa. Quatre rode up to him and gave him a nod.

"What brings you here?" Trowa asked casually.

"I'm here to talk to Heero" Quatre said looking him in the eye.

Trowa recognized he was not here for idle chat, and grabbed his horse's reins and led him to the stables.

"Just so your aware, he hasn't left his chambers for a few days now. He might not be too eager to see you," Trowa said as he led the horse.

Quatre felt his heart break once again for the two. When they got to the stable Quatre quickly dismounted and headed up the stairs toward Heero's chambers. It was finally time, and Quatre had to make sure he steered things in the right direction.

* * *

Heero crumpled another piece of paper and his fist hit the desk in frustration. He had been working night and day and still could not come up with a way to get to the stone. He looked again at the map of the mountain that the stone rested in, and looked for the unseen possibility of getting in.

The problem he faced was the main pass up the mountain wasn't open. Once every 5 years the pass would open for 10 days, and while it was open all chaos would break loose between the kingdoms. During those days all hell would break loose to ensure that no one would enter the pass unless it was their own men. Greed and obsession took control of everyone, all because of the stone. Everyone had different wishes, some for greed and some for those that had passed on to return. But for Heero all he wanted was one thing, its destruction. With the stone gone there was no reason for the fighting and wars to continue, and then there would be no reason for he and Relena to not be together.

He sighed out loud, as far as he knew there was no way he could get up the mountain unless that pass was open. The pass had opened 3 years ago and none had made been able to make it into the pass. Those that did get close were either killed, or forced back by the fierceness of the fighting going on. Other then the pass the entire mountain was a straight drop on all sides, making it impossible to climb it with the slickness of the sides and its sheer height.

Someone pounded on his door and Heero looked up, giving the door his trademark death glare.

"I'm not to be disturbed" he growled hoping it would fend off whoever it was.

Duo and Trowa had tried to talk to him a few times but he waved them off. Everyone else seemed to think he was just stressed by the idea of being king and worried about the coronation and didn't bother him any more. Again the person pounded on the door and Heero looked up once again.

"I said I am not to be disturbed. Leave now," he said putting an edge to his voice.

He was surprised when he heard the lock click and the door open. He slowly reached for his sword ready to defend himself, as the door slowly creaked open.

"Stay your sword Heero, I mean you no harm," Quatre said as he popped his head into the room

Heero relaxed but kept his death glare upon Quatre. "What brings you here?"

"I saw you and Relena outside my home a few nights ago."

Heero stiffened. He hadn't even thought about Quatre watching them. Of course he should have known that Quatre would know, there was very little that Quatre didn't know.

Quatre smiled, "Don't worry I have not told anyone, and I'm not here to bring you harm. I'm here to help".

Heero eyed him cautiously and stood up and walked around the desk. "Me and Relena parted ways and do not wish to meet again."

Quatre ignored his stubbornness, and looked down at the desk pointing to the picture of the mountain. "Well that doesn't explain why your after the stone then. After all, if the stone is gone what cause would there be for you and Relena not to be together?"

Heero smirked. Yes there was nothing that escaped Quatre. "Yes you are correct, but why would you help me obtain the stone?"

Quatre walked over the window in Heero's chamber and looked out across the landscape. "Your correct in your thoughts. Why should I help you? If I helped you get the stone I would no longer be an ally with all the other nations. But you are the one who must obtain the stone. You are pure of heart and your intentions are noble," Quatre turned to look Heero straight in the eye. "It is you who must obtain the stone because you want to do nothing more then destroy it."

Heero nodded, grateful he now had the help of the great wizard, "The only way to the stone is through the pass, do you know another way?"

Quatre walked over to the desk and pointed to the back end of a cliff. "You can enter through here."

Heero gave him a questioning look. As far as he knew the back of the mountain was barren.

Quatre smiled. "Let me explain, the mountain has a second pass within it. When the stone fell, the magic power it held transformed the mountain into the grave we know it as today. Here is the main pass," said Quatre, pointing to the front of the mountain, "But there is a second pass here." He pointed to the back end of the mountain. "There is another way through here but to do so you will need my help."

"What do I need?" Heero said looking up to meet Quatre's gaze.

Quatre looked at him, his eyes seeming to bore a hole through him.

"Before I give you the power to enter the pass, I must warn you of a few things. Here, let's take a seat." Quatre said, gesturing toward Heero's desk.

When they both were seated Quatre withdrew a sword from inside his robe. Heero gasped at the beauty of the sword. Its hilt was made of pure gold and a blood red ruby rested in the hilt. The blade was arm's length and looked flawless, never had Heero seen an equal to this blade. He shifted his gaze back to Quatre and saw that he was examining him.

"You like the sword I take it." Heero nodded at Quatre's remark. "It is the way for you to get into the pass, but before I give it to you, you must know the history behind it. This sword was created by my old master long ago, before the stone had even fallen. He knew about the stone and the destruction it would cause, and had tried to stop it. Now the mountain is not the only thing the stone has changed. All the creatures living within the mountain at the time, changed as well. They became blood thirsty and grew to monstrous sizes. My master was a fine swordsman but his downfall was he tried to use magic to destroy the stone."

Quatre paused looking up at the ceiling, his eyes watery. "You must be careful when you reach the stone, Heero. It is a living thing; it isn't just some object to possess. When my master tried to destroy it he was thrown off the mountain. When I found him he was mortally wounded. With his last few dying breathes, he told me about the stone and foretold of a prophecy. A prophecy of two people who would endure the greatest of pain, and it would be through their pain that their love will destroy the stone."

Quatre shifted his gaze back to Heero who sat stone still, his eyes on the sword, taking in every word he said. "I will give you the sword but first you must promise me something."

Heero nodded, ready to accept any fate that lay before him. "Heero you must promise me you will do nothing more than destroy the stone. I know your intentions are noble, but you mustn't wish for your past mother or father to come back, or for the love of Relena. I tell you this because a wish is not that simple, it requires power to give the power. This is not the first time man has come across the stone, I have spent many a night looking over old records and histories. Back before any of the surrounding kingdoms ever existed, another stone had fallen to earth but unlike this stone, a man was able to obtain it. He wished to be the most powerful man in his village. The stone gave him great strength, and extraordinary magic abilities. But as a result everyone in his village was killed to achieve equivalence for his wish. That man was the beginning of my race. After his village was destroyed he spent his days in despair, living and never aging, until he could take it no longer and fell upon his own sword. So I ask you Heero to try and destroy the stone with my master's sword, or to bring it to me if you cannot. I am sorry to ask this of you, but ever since my master's death I haven't been able to go anywhere near the mountain. The stone's magic far surpasses my own and prevents me from getting anywhere near it."

Heero shifted his gaze to the sword that lay before him. Here was the way to end the fighting, to end the hatred, and his way to Relena.

He stood up and grabbed the sword and looked up at Quatre. "I will, I promise not to use the stone, but to destroy it."

Quatre smiled, Heero was a man of few words, rather, he let his actions speak for him. "I know you will Heero. Both your father and your mother would have been proud to know the path you've taken, contrary to the path of your Uncle. I am sorry that you never have the chance to know them. Your parents were great friends of mine. I mourn the day that sickness took them both away."

"I thank you Quatre. You can always find refuge within my walls if you need." Heero said.

"Well then enough talk you should be on your way, may the wind be with you and may your sword not fail. I only wish I could go with you, but I'm sorry you must go alone." Quatre said, finally all the fighting would be at an end.

Heero sheathed the sword and walked out of his chambers. Quatre watched him leave, once again the fate of the two was out of his hands.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'll try to get a few more chapters up this weekend but we have company down this weekend. So if my parents have stuff planned I might not be able to post again till monday, but i will do my best! I hope this chapter made sense, I had to explain a lot of plot points. But i think it all came together quite well. I actually wrote this story when i was going through a really hard time, so looking back now i can remember the past. I've come a long way in both my writing and in life, at least i hope i have. Thanks to all those who read and a hugee thanks to all those who comment. If anyone wants the full story before i do revisions and re edit i,t just send me a email. I will warn you though it might be a little rough.

Thanks for all the comments so far, your encouraging notes totally make my day:)

xzerox195


	5. Chapter 5

Masquerade

Chapter 5

Heero ran down the stairs and through the main hall. He spotted Duo making his way toward the kitchen and turned to head him off.

"Duo!" Heero shouted getting his attention.

"Heero?" Duo asked shocked to see Heero out of his room.

"I need a favor," Heero said as he stopped in front of Duo.

Duo crossed his arms and gave Heero a stern glance. "I'm not doing anything for you unless you tell me exactly what's going on. Also you have to let me come with you/"

Heero sighed. He should have expected this. "Okay, but not here."

Duo eyed him carefully. He could tell Heero was excited about something and he could see the determination in his eyes. And with Heero if he was excited about something, it was something big.

Stealing one last glance over his shoulder at the kitchen Duo shrugged. "Alright I'm all yours let's go."

* * *

Relena walked down the long corridor of the Peacecraft castle, her head down, lost in her own thoughts. Final battle preparations had been made and the Peacecraft Kingdom would be marching out soon, and still she could not remove Heero from her mind. Worst of all she was still worried about him; were he to die in battle, or if he were to become a prisoner and die in front of the Peacecraft gates. She couldn't bear to think of either outcome, and her heart broke knowing that it was the only options he would likely face. She emerged from the corridor and looked at the door before her. Her Father asked her to be with him as he made his final speech before they marched. Taking in a deep breath, Relena plastered a smile on her face and opened the doors. Hundreds of men, women, and children cheered for their king, and for their attack on Archer Kingdom.

Taking a seat next to her father he gave her a warm smile and stood up. "My fellow people. Today we enter into battle with our foe, the Archer Kingdom. With their defeat we will finally be abl,e to obtain the stone."

The rest of the words her father spoke were lost to Relena. She looked into the eyes of the worried wives, and the eyes of her friends, who in turn looked at her, seeing through her fake smile. Finally her father stepped down and hugged her. She gave him a smile and wished him safety, and he walked off ready to lead the march.

After her father left, Relena walked back into the castle lettin her feet guide her. She soon found herself at the garden in the middle of her kingdom. She sat next to the pond and looked down at the ground. She listened to the sounds around her. She could hear the chants of warriors marching off to war. Relena let out a sob when the gates slammed shut. The Peacecraft Kingdom was now officially at war with Archer Kingdom, and all she could do was sit and worry. She turned her gaze to the pond in front of her.

What she saw in the pond was a girl, with puffy red eyes, and tears streaming down her face.

"Go to him." Relena jumped up and looked around for the source of the voice but she found she was alone.

Suddenly it started to gently snow around her. Relena looked around puzzled. It was too warm to be snowing, ever since that night at the party the weather had turned warmer, making it impossible for snow to fall.

"Go to him." Relena looked up at the sky and at the snow falling around her.

"Who's there?" she asked, looking around and again not finding the source of the voice.

"Go to him, he needs you." The snow was falling harder now.

"Who needs me?" Relena asked finally.

"The one you hold in your heart; he is in need of our help. Go to him." The voice said. Its velvety voice was ringing through the courtyard.

"Heero? But I cannot help him he's the king of our enemy country." Relena said feeling lost and confused.

"You must go to him, he needs you without your help, the whole world will be lost." The voice said, this time louder and more demanding.

"But what can I do?" Relena asked, feeling helpless.

For what could she do? She was just a girl; She had no skill in fighting or war tactics.

"You hold in you a greater strength than you know." The voice said, breaking her thoughts. "Go to him you will know what to do when the time is needed."

"But where do I go?" Relena asked.

"Follow your heart." The snow steadily began to died down, the voice becoming softer.

"Follow your heart."

Relena felt a new resolve within her, she picked herself up off the ground and headed toward the stables. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew Heero was in need of her. She was in love with the enemy of the Peacecraft Kingdom, and she was going to do all she could to help him.

* * *

Heero rode hard, keeping his horse on a beeline path to the mountain. He looked back the Archer Kingdom far behind him. It had taken too long to get Duo to agree that he needed to go and get the stone, and had taken even longer to get Duo to stay behind and let Heero go alone.

"Heero you can't leave your coronation is tonight, and more importantly you can't expect rush into some deadly cave alone and expect to live through it. Let me and Trowa go with you," Duo pleaded.

Heero had finally convinced him to stay behind and promised to return safely, but he would owe Duo big after this stunt. He could now see the mountain looming in the distance. With every passing second he could feel his heart lift as he got closer and closer to the stone. Soon all the fighting would be over and soon he could have Relena.

What Heero failed to see was the large army of the Peacecraft Kingdom ride past him miles away from where the mountain was.

* * *

Duo cursed again as he sat in Heero's chambers. Wishing he had not let him convince him to leave and instead chained him to his throne. But that was Heero, when he was determined to get something, he'd stop at nothing to get it.

Someone knocked on the door and Duo yelled in an almost perfect Heero monotone, "I'm not to be disturbed."

He heard a quick shuffling of feet as the person ran off, causing Duo to smirked. Posing as Heero wasn't so hard.

Suddenly, the castle's war trump went off. He grabbed his sword and rushed out of Heero's as he ran downstairs, and through the halls toward the battle meats. Of course this would happen; they were under attack, and Heero was gone. Duo caught sight of Trowa, who was running around the gate getting people inside and yelling out orders. Duo ran over to him.

Trowa caught sight of him. "One of our patrol men caught sight of the Peacecraft army headed our way. They'll be here in about an hour, Where's Heero?"

Duo cringed, Trowa wasn't going to like this. "He's at the mountain he found a way to get the stone."

Shock crossed Trowa's face but he said nothing.

Duo "I'll explain later but as for now we're in charge of defending the Archer Kingdom."

Trowa nodded and walked toward the ranks of soldiers armed to defend themselves and their homes. "You're the one in charge I'll let you explain the situation."

Trowa smirk and walked away, leaving Duo alone amiss the chaos. He sighed to himself, Heero owed him big for this.

* * *

Author's Notes: Here's a short chapter that I edited out this morning. Thanks again for all the reviews especially from FallingIceCrystals and relena() :). This story has had over 300 hits so far!! I'm hoping that means you all enjoy it.

As always please R&R!!


	6. Chapter 6

Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing

Chapter 6

Heero stood looking at what was supposed to be the second entrance to the pass, but only saw the sheer drop off of the side of the cliff. He looked down at the sword Quatre had given him once again. Some how this was supposed to open the way for him to enter. He looked at the blade and found at the bottom, a symbol of a triangle with an X going through it. He looked toward the cliff and finally saw the entrance he was looking for. A few yards away from him was the same marking. He walked over to it and put the sword up against it. To his surprise the rock shifted, sending debris and dust on him.

Heero wiped the dust from his face, and tightened his grip on the sword. Quatre had mentioned huge beasts in the mountain, if he were to survive this ordeal he would have to be cautious. He took his first step into the cave and was surprised to find that instead of the cave being pitch black, it was lit up by an eerie red light. He took stock of his surroundings, and not finding anything out of the ordinary, preceded down the pass.

A loud screech came from above, and he quickly ducked behind a large boulder, ready to defend. From far above he caught sight of a bat flying towards the ceiling. Heero gasped when he saw it, the bat was at least half the size of him, with giant horns attached to its skull. It flew up to the roof and Heero had to stop himself from running out of the cave. High above him, sat hundreds of these same bats. He waited a few moments to make sure all the bats were asleep, and more slowly and carefully than before, he crept across the chamber. At the end of the cave was a small tunnel, he made his way towards it, each agonizing step bringing him closer. Far above one of the bats shifted, causing a sharp rock to fall from the ceiling. Before it hit the ground, it struck Heero on his right hand. Heero cursed as red blood started to come out of the wound, and suddenly, all heck broke loose. The bats instantly smelled the blood and all of them launched from their resting places, screeching, coming straight toward him.

Heero sprinted toward the tunnel, cursing his bad luck, as hundreds of blood thirsty bats screeched after him, jaws open wide. He was almost to the tunnel when a bat hurled down in front of him. It screeched loud, horns down, his sharp fangs wide open. Heero quickly sidestepped its horns as it jabbed at him, and lifted his sword over his head. He thrust down, and managed to slice off one of the bats wings. The bat howled, as Heero quickly dove into the tunnel.

He rolled a few feet away from the entrance, quickly scrambling to get up. He was at an advantage here, the bats couldn't fly in here because their wing span, and they would have to come in one at a time. He got ready to defend himself, when he heard a cry of pain. Looking out, he saw the other bats flying down and beginning to devour the bat he had just wounded. Heero turned and ran up the tunnel, not wanting to be the second course.

After running for a while, he stopped and tore off part of his tunic, and wrapped the cut on his hand. It wasn't a serious injury, but wrapping it would help keep the other beasts from smelling his blood. He walked for a little ways, and stopped when he saw the tunned was blocked off by white ropes. They were about the width of yarn, and when he went to move them out of the way, found them to be silky and sticky. He started hacking away the cords, making his way down the tunnel, but stopped when a sound came from further down the pass. He retreated a few steps away, and tightened the grip on his sword. As the sound grew closer and closer. Heero slowly took in a deep breath prepared for the worse, already beginning to feel the adrenaline course through his body.

He gasped, when he saw 8 black legs, and the set of fangs attached to them come from around the corner. The monster was a giant spider. Following close behind, was another spider, jaws open ready to strike whatever it was that was disturbing their webs. Heero held his breath as they approached closer hoping he could escape without having to face the 2 monstrous beasts. The larger spider crawled up on the wall, and began to restring part of the web, while the other slowly made its way forward. It inspecting every part of the broken webs, and it found its prey.

The spider saw Heero's dark figure against the tunnel wall and jumped at him, its sharp front legs extended, ready to strike. Heero quickly ducked and rolled out of the way, narrowly missing the spiders legs from impaling him. The spider came crashing into the wall, and Heero quickly turned around and lashed out with his blade. He managed to split the spiders back in half, and took off one its back legs. It screeched out in pain and went limp. He quickly turned around in time to see the other, larger spider, in mid air flying at him, its legs posed to strike. He moved in time to miss one of its front legs, but the other stuck him in his left leg. He cried out in pain, feeling like his leg had caught fire. He quickly swung his sword, and successfully cut off the creatures head. The beast fell lifeless on top of him. He grunted, and threw the carcasses off of him, cringing in pain as his leg throbbed. He sat up and saw the the wound was deep and blood was freely flowing from it. He tore off another piece of his tunic to try to stop the blood flow. He slowly stood up, wincing as he put weight on his leg. He leaned against the wall and started to walk slowly down the path. He groaned as fresh wave of pain shot through his leg, but continued on his way down the pass toward the stone. The sooner he got away from the dead remains of the spiders, the better. The scent of their blood would bring every creature in the mountain to that spot, and the last thing Heero wanted was more company.

* * *

In the Archer Kingdom, Duo and Trowa had rallied all the soldiers together, ready to defend themselves from the oncoming threat. Duo had managed to keep the fact that their king was missing a secret still, with some help from Trowa. Anyone who asked, was either quickly given an order, or told to remain silent. He'd have to deal with that later, if he was even alive after all this to deal with it.

He spotted a solider out of the ranks, and ran over putting him back into position. Today was going to be one heck of a day, and he was determined to have the chance to live it this out so he could yell at Heero for it later. The alarm bells rang signaling the Peacecraft army was in sight. Within a matter of minutes they would be upon them.

* * *

Relena rode out of the Peacecraft kingdom as fast as she could manage, coaxing her horse into a full gallop. She silently yelled at herself, for not having the insight to change out of the dress she was wearing. Making it awkward and uncomfortable to ride. She guided her horse towards the Archer Kingdom, hoping she would make it in time.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for not posting yesterday. I took down A Dragon's Heart yesterday. I plan on revising it and changing it, and making an epilogue for it. But first I'll finish this story and then begin that one.

Please Read and Review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing

Chapter 6

Heero hobbled down the end the of the pass, up ahead he could see light pouring into the pass. He prayed it was the exit. The eerie red light started to dim as he got closer, his breathing becoming heavy. He could feel the pain shoot through his body every time he put weight on his leg, but he could at least walk normally without too much trouble. He came to the end of the pass, and paused before he stepped out of the exit.

He paused, to let his eyes adjust to the sunlight, and looked out across a large clearing. The top of the mountain was barren, save for a small plateau that stuck out in the middle of the clearing. Immediately Heero saw the red stone, sitting in the middle of the plateau. It was as large as Heero's fist, and shined blood red in the sunlight, as if tempting him to run and grab it.

He looked out over the clearing, checking to see if anything was out of sorts. Its vacancy caused a cold chill to run down Heero's back. A stone holding that much power wouldn't be sitting out in the open unprotected. Warily he took a step out of the opening of the tunnel, into the clearing, pausing every so often to scan the clearing. His senses were alive, ready to strike at any moment. He took a few more steps toward the stone, gripping the hilt of his sword. He slowly made his way across the clearing. He paused right before he was about to reach the stone, and looked behind him but still saw nothing. He turned to continue on, but froze when he heard a loud blood chilling howl come from the tunnel he had just left.

He turned to face the tunnel, and readied his sword for whatever it was that was coming toward him. The creatures footfalls became louder and louder, as it quickly approached him. Heero felt fear grip his heart, terrified as the creature howled once more. Heero felt his heart stop when the beast finally emerged. It was a large red wolf, about the size of a horse, its fur crimson red. Its eyes too, were a blood colored red, and Heero could see the rage and blood lust they held.

The wolf stood still staring at Heero its fangs bare. Heero gripped his sword and stood ready to strike, ignoring the pain in his leg. Neither moved, both stood frozen waiting, for the other to strike. Heero felt every muscle in his body tense, ready to react at a seconds notice. A cool breeze came across the clearing brushing against the wolf's fur, and blowing against Heero's hair. A small rock fell from on top of the exit of the tunnel. It fell to the ground, making a dull thud as it hit. And then the wolf struck.

Heero only had a few seconds to react, he quickly dove to the side barely missing the wolfs jaws and claws. He turned to strike, but the wolf was faster. Landing on its front paws, it struck back with its hind legs, hitting Heero square in the chest. Heero was sent flying across the clearing, hitting the ground with a thud, stars exploding in his vision. He quickly recovered rolling to the side, trying to get back on his feet. He scrambled just in time to see the wolf charging at him once again. Taking the offense he charged, trying to slice at the wolf with his blade. The wolf dodged, causing Heero to hit his sword against the rock floor, his arms screaming from the impact. He heard a growl, and quickly rolled out of the way as the wolf few over his head. The wolf landed, and turned to look at Heero, as he scrambled once again to his feet.

They faced one another once again, waiting for the other one to react. Heero took off first, swinging his sword over his head, knowing this charge may be his last. The wolf came at him, snarling ready to strike. They both ran at one other, and met in a blood curling screech. The wolf lashed out with its front paw, ripping a huge gash across Heero's chest. He screamed out in pain, and quickly swung his sword upward, causing the wolf to land on both his sword, and him. Heero fell to the ground, the wolf falling on top of him, crushing him into the rock face.

Heero groaned, and tried to move the wolf off from on top of him, but couldn't find the strength. Gasping for breath and feeling blood pour out from his newly acquired injury, he pushed himself out from under the large wolf. He rolled onto his stomach and lay panting for a while trying to regain his strength. Heero could slowly start to feel his body start to shut down, but fought the urge and staggered to get up, his mission not yet complete. He half dragged, half crawled to the small plateau, and used the incline to stand up.

He looked at the stone and into its deep blood red color, it was as if the stone was calling to him, daring him to use its power. Mustering the last of his energy he lifted his sword above his head, and swung down, splitting it in two. The stone exploded into a brilliant red light throwing Heero across the clearing. He landed hard, feeling his whole body shake at the impact. He had done it, finally it was over.

Slowly the world around him started to turn black, before he slipped away into the darkness he whispered, "Relena."

* * *

Duo sat on his horse, preparing for the oncoming battle. Up on the walls above him, sat his archers readying their bows. His plan was simple, have the archers fire at the oncoming soldiers, causing them to fall out of ranks. Then taking advantage of the confusion and chaos, he and his men could charge out and over take them. It was the best plan and scenario he and Trowa could come up with, given the short amount of time they had. It gave them some element of surprise, and hopefully they could inflict enough damage to cause them to retreat. Duo gripped his sword, and looked over at Trowa riding toward him. He stopped next to him nodding that everyone was in place ready to attack.

"Take cover" from the walls above, Duo looked up in time to see a huge boulder hit the top of the battlement luckily not breaking the wall apart.

Duo cursed, they had brought catapults, they could get at least twice the range they had with their archers.

He turned and looked at Trowa "Are you with me?". Trowa nodded back and Duo reared his horse pointing his sword toward the gates "For the Archer Kingdom."

The gates swung open and Duo and Trowa raced out, soldiers falling in line beside them. A long, single line soon formed, running from the right and left of both he and Trowa. Duo looked out over the Peacecraft army, and saw them racing toward them, lined up in the same manner. By the looks of it they were only slightly outnumbered, if they could fight well they would win. Giving his horse another swift kick, he charged ready for the oncoming battle.

The two armies charged at one another across the plain. Time seemed to crawl slowly by as they came closer and closer to one another. The world turned silent, the calm before the storm. Right before they were about to fall upon one another, Duo let out a war cry swinging his sword over his head. And then the two forces met.

Duo clashed steel with the soldier in front of him, the horsemen parried, and the two rode past one another. Dueo turned ready to engaged with the soldier again, when suddenly, the whole world exploded in a red light. The entire battle field shook, and an eerie red light filled the battle field, causing everyone to immediately stop. They turned toward the mountains, which stood blood red off in the distance. Forgetting the battle Duo turned to look at his soldiers, seeing only a few had received some wounds.

He turned toward Trowa "Tell everyone to retreat inside, except for your unit were going to the mountain."

Trowa barked out the orders and Duo turned toward the Peacecraft army, and saw they were doing the same. Duo kicked at his steed and rode off toward the mountain, Trowa and his 20 men falling in line with him. The Peacecraft army soon were riding along with them, both headed toward the mountain, their previous battle forgotten.

* * *

Relena too, had felt the earth shake, and saw the red light emanate from the mountain. She had quickly turned her horse toward the mountain, knowing in her heart that was where Heero was. Fear gripped at her heart as she rode toward the mountain, fearing that something had happened to him. She silently prayed that he was okay, and forced her horse into a sprint. Riding up to the mountain she saw the main pass was open, and quickly dismounted running up the steep incline, that led straight to the top. Hoping and wishing, that Heero was okay, and that she would find him.

She ran up the pass as fast as she could, and finally saw the end of the tunnel up ahead. As she reached the top she cried out, when she saw Heero's crumpled form laying on the ground. Relena ran over to him, tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around him, and cradled his head in her arms. Seeing the huge gash across his chest, and feeling how weak and slow his breathing was, she held him tighter feeling helpless.

"Please don't die Heero, please. I need you, I cant go one without you. Please. Please. Don't die, I....I love you" Relena held him in her arms, burying her face in his messy brown hair, crying.

She felt something lick the back of her hand, she looked up teary eyed at a small wolf cub. Relena was shocked to see the bright red color of its fur, and the blood red color of its eyes. The little wolf cub looked her her through its beady red eyes, and then jumped on its hind legs and touched its nose to Relena's nose.

Suddenly a flash of white and red light surrounded them, and Relena heard a voice come from beside her. The same voice she had heard in the garden. Relena turned and saw a snowflake floating beside her.

"Well done Relena I see my power was enough to help thanks to this little wolf cub"

"Who are you" Relena asked looking at the little snowflake hovering in the air.

"I'm the first snowflake of winter."

The snowflake flew off in a gentle breeze up toward the heavens. Relena looked up at the sky confused, but her attention was turned to Heero when she felt him move suddenly. She looked down and was over joyed to see him opening his eyes, hist breath steady and strong.

"Heero?" Relena said feeling like she was in a dream.

He slowly started to open his eyes squinting from the bright sunlight, and Relena felt her heart skip, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Heeeerrrrroooo!" Relena yelled squeezing him tighter, her old tears replace by those of happy ones.

She held him then, enjoying having him in her arms, when she heard him mumble "Relena"

"Yes" She replied, oblivious to all around her, just happy to have him back.

"I cant breath" Heero said a strain in his voice

"Oops sorry" she said, immediately letting him go.

Relena let go of him and looked down, the peculiar looking red wolf cub from before was looking up at her. She noticed its eyes were no longer the deep shade of red they were before, but now they had changed to black. The little wolf barked, and jumped onto Heero's lap causing him to jump. Relena's cheery laugh, echo across the clearing. He smiled at her, and took her in his arms. He looked down curiously at the wolf cub, with its red mane.

He turned to look at Relena and asked "What happened?"

Relena looked at him, not knowing exactly what had happened herself. "This little wolf saved you somehow. I found you up here barely alive and now your fine... Well almost fine" She said looking down and pointing to the scar that went across Heero's chest.

Heero smiled at her and then looked up at the plateau where the stone had been. Instead of the red stone he saw his sword, broken in two, laying across the plateau.

"Its finally over" Heero said turning to look back at Relena.

"Yes, its finally over" Relena said looking into his deep blue eyes "Thank you Heero"

They both stared at each other, when suddenly a noise came from the pass. They turned in time see Quatre emerge from the pass, he immediately looked towards the plateau and saw the broken sword. He turned towards Heero then, a smile etched across his face.

"I see you've destroyed the stone, I am eternally in your debt Heero" Quatre said smiling at them. "I thank both of you for all that you have sacrificed, and all that you have gone through. I'm sorry I wasn't able to aid you anymore then I could, especially to you Princess Relena."

Relena looked at Quatre confused "But I'm afraid I didn't do anything Master Quatre"

"But you did Princess Relena, because of you Heero was able to live. I imagine when you found him he was in less than favorable conditions."

Relena nodded remembering the huge gash he previously had across his chest.

"You held the power to bring him back. Because of the love you both hold for each other, you were able to bring everything in this world back to its proper order."

"Is it true? If it weren't for you I would have died?" Heero said grabbing Relena's hand.

The little wolf barked, wagging its tail looking at Relena.

Quatre laughed "Well I guess almost everything is back to normal" He said looking at the little red wolf cub. "Everyone will be here soon, from now on all the wars and fighting that has taken place over so many years, is over. Ill go let everyone know your okay, and explain some of the situation to them. I'm afraid however, that that part is mostly up to the two of you" Quatre said, and with that he turned and left, leaving the two alone.

Heero turned and looked at Relena, and saw she was looking back at him as well. They both stared into each other eyes for a while. Heero turned and smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her. Once again the world around them melted away, and they both lost themselves within each other. They were brought back to reality when the little wolf started barking at them. Heero looked over at the cub annoyed and Relena just laughed, kissing Heero on the cheek. He smiled back at her and took her hand in his.

"Can I keep him?" Relena asked, looking at the little wolf.

Heero looked at her and smiled warmly.

"Off course " He said, bending down and picking up the little cub with he free hand. "Well, shall we go down, I'm sure Quatre is waiting for us to come and rescue him"

"Yes" Relena said giving him another heart breaking smile.

The two walked, hand in hand down the pass, the little wolf cub wagging its tail the whole way down. Both happy to have each other, ready to take on the world together.

The End......

* * *

Author's Notes: I do have an epilogue I'm going to get up tomorrow, that you should check out as well. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed so far. When i wrote this story I was struggling with alot of things, and it offered me an escape into another world. So really, I just wrote this story for my own enjoyment, but i hope you have enjoyed it as well. I've been amazed with the comments and reviews i have gotten. If you liked this story please let me know.

Thanks,

Xzerox195


	8. Epilogue

Masquerade

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing

Epilogue

"Hurry, Were going to be late" The little girl in a flower dress and pigtales exclaimed.

"Im coming im coming." A little boy said as he emerged from his house. "Why do we have to go anyways" he said sounding annoyed as he walked up to her.

The both looked to be about 6 and were the same height.

"Your impossible" the girl exclaimed thrower her arms in the air. "And your coming, whether you ilke it or not" And with that she grabbed the boys hand pulling him behind her, down the street toward the large castle

The boy dragged his feet, looking annoyed at being dragged around by a little girl. When really inside he was beaming, he would never admit it, but he was happy just being able to hold her hand.

The two walked down the street toward the castle, like the hundreds of others around them. More and more people gathered in around them, adding to the large crowd until soon, the two disappeared from sight. Everyone from the far corners of all the kindgomds had come for this event. It was the wedding of the King of the Archer Kingdom, and the Princesses of the Peacecraft Kingdom

* * *

Heero paced the room back and forth, running his hand through his hair nercously every couple of minutes. He cursed as he felt his palms get sweaty once again. It was bad enough he had to worry about a huge kingdom to rule, getting married in a matter or minutes, and now sweaty palms. He went over to the wash basin, and washed his hands for what felt like the hundredth time.

Duo sat across the room, leaning back in this chair smirking. It was a rare occasion that Heero got nervous, but when he did he didn't hide it very well. Getting to his feet he walked over, and put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy, the wedding will be fine. As for ruling the Kingdom your not on you own. Me, Trowa, Quatre, and King Peacecraft are all here to help, not to mention the lovely Queen Relena" Duo said, nudging Heero in the ribs.

Heero sighed, running his hand through his hair. After he and Relena went down the pass, they were greeted by thousands of people coming from the far corners of the kingdoms. After seeing the explosion of light the stone had caused, they had all come running. Many of them had come ready to fight, but Quatre had calmed everyone down before anything drastic happened. But both he and Relena were left to explain the whole situation. After they had both told their side of the story, everyone seemed to relax, as if a giant burden had been lifted from them. For with the stone gone, the fear of someone using its power for their personal gain was now gone as well.

* * *

King Peacecraft himself, came up to Heero and shook his hand thanking him. He and everyone else had noticed the looks Heero and Relena were passing to one another, and wedding plans were soon under way. With this, the two rival Kingdoms would become one united Kingdom under them both. The very thought of it left both he and Relena scared out of their minds, but with reassurance from both Quatre and Relena's father they had agreed to take up the task.

As the final moments before the wedding counted down, Heero found himself once again pacing the floor. He nervously waited, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, threatening to crush him.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, and Duo came over and put his hand on his shoulder. "You ready?"

Heero looked up at him, emotions rushing through him. "Yes"

* * *

Heero stood at the top of the stairs of the Peacecraft castle. He looked over the massive crowd of people, and felt his palms sweat again. Thousands of people had shown up for the event. Heero fought the need to run and hide, as the musicians started to play. He felt like he was about to pass out, he had never been so nervous, but all of that vanished when Relena came into his view.

Even though she was far off, he could see how beautiful she was. She wore a white dress, that seemed hugged her body, until it hit her hips, and then cascaded down onto the floor. Her face was unveiled, and Heero felt his heart skip, looking into her beautiful light blue eyes. She gave him a heart breaking smile, and Heero's fears and doubts melted away.

The progression moved slowly toward the front, but for Heero and Relena it all went by as a blur. The progression stopped, and King Peacecraft extended his arm to give Relena away. Heero turned towards King Peacecraft, and in turn King Peacecraft handed his daughter over to Heero. Heero nodded silently thanking the man for handing over his most prized possesion. Relena and Heero clasped hands, and turned to take the last few steps toward the priest.

As they turned, Heero whispered to Relena "Are you nervous"

Relena smiled, and looked at him through the corner of her eye "I was, but then I saw you"

Heero gave her hand a quick squeeze, wondering how someone so gentle and beautiful could have such a strong hold on his heart. The musicians played their final note and the Priest looked out toward the crowd.

"People of all Kingdoms" He began shouting so all could here "We gather here today, to join together King Heero and Queen Relena. If any of you hold any objections to this matrimony. Please adress it now."

After hearing nothing after a few moments the priest continued.

"King Heero repeat after me" The priest said looking toward Heero.

Heero turned toward Relena and repeated the words the priest repeated to him "I Heero. Hereby promise to love and care for you until the end of my days, and throughout the eternities. Do you Relena accept?" Heero said as he held up the ring.

"I Do" Relena said smiling, as Heero slipped the ring onto her finger.

Relena then grabbed Heero's hand and repeated the same words the priest said to her "I Relena promise to love and care for you until the end of my days and throughout the eternities. Do you Heero accept?" Relena said holding up a ring as well for Heero.

Heero smiled warmly at her "I do"

The priest turned his attention back toward the crowd. "May I present to you, King Heero Yuy and Queen Relena Yuy, of both the Archer and Peacecraft Kingdom. May their days be long and peaceful"

The crowd erupted into cheers and Heero grabbed Relena, giving her a sweet kiss. They soon made their way out of the castle, to a carriage that was waiting for them. Heero went to the carriage and held open the door for her, but Relena paused before she got in. She turned and saw the little wolf cub running toward them, Relena laughed as he ran up to her barking. Heero walked over, and picked the red cub up and kissed Relana on the cheek.

The three made their way into the carriage, and soon were on their way.

Relena waved and shouted thank yous as they pulled away from the Peacecraft castle, until finally the crowd was gone and it was just the two of them and their little cub. Heero wrapped his arms around Relena and pulled her into his lap. The little wolf cub jumped up onto the seat, and laid down on Relena's lap falling asleep almost instantly. Relena smiled at the small cub and rested her head on Heero's chest. Heero buried his face in her hair enjoying the smell of it, and being able to hold her in his arms.

"You know" Heero said, his voice muffled by Relena's hair. "We really should give him a name."

Relena smiled at him "How about little one"

"That sounds perfect" Heero said, feeling dreary from all the events which had taken place.

Soon both Heero and Relena, slowly drifted off to sleep. The carriage continued on its way across the country. to the new life that they would both share together.

Fin

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally I finished the redit of it all! Maybe now i can get back to school work and work lol. This has been alot of fun for me to run through again, and im much more confident with this after the revise. Although its far from perfect i fixed ALOT of run on sentences, grammer, etc. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know the plot was kinda rushed in some parts and the characters were a little OC, but i think it worked out okay. Ever since i saw that scene from the Card Captor sakura movie i was just inspired to write about it. As always i love feedback good or bad, so please Read and Review.

xzerox195


End file.
